


Turn The Tables

by mardia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur did not beg or plead, not ever, and the sooner Merlin accepted that, the better for all concerned." Arthur/Merlin. Written as a Yuletide Treat for wildestranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wildestranger

 

 

"I cannot _believe_ I am agreeing to this," Arthur huffed impatiently as Merlin tested the rope for the second time. 

"Hush," Merlin said pleasantly, and finally pulled his hands away. "I think you're going to enjoy this." With that, he casually tossed one leg over Arthur to straddle his lap, and gave him a smile that could only be characterized as thoroughly and unapologetically wicked. "I know I will." 

With that, Merlin began to work towards his goal, which, as far as Arthur could tell, consisted of making Arthur go completely insane. 

*

The entire idea was Merlin's, of course. Arthur had meant to say no, he'd planned on saying no--but for some time now, refusing Merlin's requests, the sincere, important requests, had become so difficult as to be nearly impossible.

Especially when Merlin had him backed against the wall and was kissing the life out of him, only pausing to whisper into his ear, " _Please_ , Arthur."

Given all that, it was a miracle that Arthur hadn't just dropped to his knees and offered Merlin his favorite steed, every suit of armor he owned, and the throne while he was at it.

*

"I hate you so much," Arthur snarled. 

Merlin just smiled and let his hands go slack, and Arthur started to curse violently once more. "What was that?" 

"For God's sake," Arthur choked out as Merlin came back with more oil, began once more to carefully work his fingers in, as his other hand came around to gently stroke Arthur until he was sure he would go mad--

"I think I like you like this," Merlin mused out loud. "Tied up, at my mercy, pleading."

Arthur's eyes, which had fallen shut, snapped open. "I am _not_ pleading," he shot back quickly. He did not plead, or beg, not _ever_ , and the sooner Merlin accepted this, the better for all concerned.

Merlin just gave him another bright, sunny smile, asked, "Aren't you?", and quickly shoved three fingers in, not careful or gentle at all, and Arthur let out a choked cry, his hips rising up helplessly. 

"You are beautiful like this, you know," Merlin continued, and Arthur didn't know which part of this was more maddening--Merlin's hands, or Merlin's _voice_ , how calm it was, how _controlled_ , while it was all Arthur could do to manage a full sentence without his voice cracking. "But then, I'm sure you know that."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as Merlin's fingers hit that exact spot inside of him, the one that made his vision white out with pleasure. 

"Just as I'm sure you know how often I've thought of this, having you tied up and at my mercy, while you're throwing out those ridiculous demands, one on top of the other--"

"You're my manservant," Arthur gritted out, not opening his eyes. "That's your job." 

"Yes," Merlin agreed, his fingers still working, still prodding, still driving Arthur insane. "It is, isn't it?"

Arthur let out a noise of displeasure--not a whimper, never that--as Merlin pulled away, pulled out, and left him empty and aching. Dazed, he opened his eyes to find Merlin's face a few inches from his own. 

"All you have to do is say please," Merlin said quietly, coaxing. "All you have to do is say please, and I'd be happy to serve you any way you wished--"

Arthur had nearly bitten through his lip; his hands were clenched into fists, so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his palms. 

He wanted to _move_ , he wanted to hold Merlin down and take his pleasure and his fill until Merlin was the one sobbing for it, aching for it the way Arthur was. But he couldn't, because he'd agreed to this lunatic plan and because Merlin was a fiendish, sadistic prat who wouldn't yield until he got his way, and because he also happened to be surprisingly good at tying knots.

And that was when Arthur was struck with a burst of complete genius.

He looked up at Merlin through half-lidded eyes, and said quietly, dropping his voice a half-octave, "Please."

Merlin stared down at him, eyes wide, and for a moment Arthur could imagine what he was seeing right now--Arthur laid bare, the light from the candles bathing his skin, and the particular look Arthur had crafted to woo young ladies of wealth and rank, but one that he'd only ever really _meant_ with Merlin.

" _Please_ , Merlin," Arthur said huskily, holding back a grin of triumph as Merlin's eyes got even wider. "Please, I'm begging you, _please_ \--"

And then Merlin was lunging forward, capturing Arthur's mouth in a desperate kiss even as his hands were clumsily trying to work the knots loose. "That is not even _fair_ ," he groaned into Arthur's mouth. "How am I supposed to--how is _anyone_ supposed to--"

The rope gave way at last, and Arthur grinned triumphantly into Merlin's mouth and quickly flipped them over before Merlin even had time to blink, much less react. 

Merlin stared up at him, at the victorious smirk Arthur wasn't even trying to hide now, and said in outrage, "You--you did that on purpose!" 

"Obviously," Arthur said, before he bent down and captured Merlin's mouth in a lush kiss, keeping a firm grip on Merlin's arms as he did so. "But you don't really mind now, do you?"

Merlin's only response was to rise up and kiss Arthur again, by which Arthur took to mean no, he didn't mind at all. 

 


End file.
